New Super Luigi U (Fanfiction)
New Super Luigi U is a 2D side scrolling Luigi game to celebrate the year of Luigi. It was released for Wii U, PS3 and Xbox One. It was also released in NA, JPN and EU in 2016 It was considered a very good game with some crappy moments. It also got its own DLC after its release. History and Development In 2015, Shigeru Miyamoto said in a interview that he was hard at work on another Luigi game, and stated that the game was going to be really hard. In late 2015, Mr. Miyamoto was asked if he would add 3rd party characters to the character roster. He replied with "Yes, however, we are trying to limit the amount of 3rd parties. So, don't expect that many!". He also said "There will be a ton of characters in New Super Luigi U. Most are 1st party, and some are third party. I want all the characters to be very unique, very different, and weird. On September 23rd 2016, Nintnedo and Disney had a deal to put Disney characters in Nintendo video games. And one of those games was New Super Luigi U. The game added 2 DLC Disney characters, Woody, and Mike Wazowski the Monster. It also added Disney Land as a DLC World. Story Mario died and Bowser stole his soul. Luigi has to go to Bowser's castle and kill him and rescue Mario's soul and bring Mario back to life. Gameplay The game has you playing as Luigi and you can still hit blocks and kill things such as Goombas and other enemies.You can jump by pressing the R + A and you can run by pressing B + X on the controller. To beat a level you have to kill all the enemies and collect all the money. Then a warp pipe appears and takes you to the next level. Worlds * World 1 - Grass * World 2 - Ghost * World 3 - Water * World 4 - Clock * World 5 - Factory * World 6 - Nightmare * World 7 - Castle * World 8 - Weird * World 9 - Cloud * World 10 - Volcano * World 11 - Battlefield * World 12 - Rainbow (DLC World) * World 13 - Disney Land (DLC World) DLC June 21st 2016 * New playable characters pack (1.99) * A new world (4.99) * New Power ups (1.99) July 16th 2016 * New playable characters (1.99) * New Power-ups (1.99) * New game mode (4.99) January 17th 2017 * New playable characters (4.99) * New world (7.99) Game Modes Challenge This mode has 80 challenges like, how many coins you can collect and how many toilets you can flush in under 5 seconds. Surgery In this mode, you have to do surgery on Mario's body and remove his organs basically for no reason. You can unlock this mode after beating the game. Radical This mode chooses a random level from the game and adds more enemies and blood. Boss Rush In this mode, you fight all of the bosses in a random order. You can unlock this mode after beating the game. Zombies In this mode, the game turns into a FPS and you have to kill all of the zombies. It also has its own online mode with over 3 million users online a day. Exclusive Items For Zombies Mode Shooting Weapons * AK-47 * Bazooka * F.L.U.U.D * Super Scope * Stone Pistol * Cracker Launcher * Ray Gun * Alien Bubble Gun Throw-able Weapons * Gernade * Milkshake * Metal Blades * Crash Bombs * Hard Knuckle * Bomb-Omb * Koopa Shell * Spiny Shell * Poké Ball Defense Weapons * Star * Proto Sheild Characters Starting Playable Characters * Luigi * Green Toad * Purple Toad * Reggie Fills-Aime's Mii Secret Playable Characters You can unlock these characters if you find them in a certain area in a level. * Big Boo - It is hiding in a bush in World 2. * Cut Man - He is hiding behind the wall in World 5. * Cheep-Cheep - It is hiding in the water in world 3 * Sponge Bob - He is hiding somewhere in world 8. Unlockable Playable Characters * Demon Mario - Unlocked after beating the game. * Bowser Jr. - Unlocked after beating World 8 * Devilish Dr. Kawashima - Unlocked after you complete the ghost missions in challenge mode. * Professor E. Gadd - Unlocked after you play a few missions in challenge mode. DLC Characters * Captain Goomba * Dr. Mario * Bowser's Airship * Woody * Mike Wazowski the Monster Bosses (In Order) * Dr. Willy * King Boo * Doc Brown * Sigma * Gengar * Proto Man * Evil Pac-Man * Evil Kirby * Bowser * Shredder Enemies * Goomba * Devil Goomba * Zombie Goomba * Killer Goomba * Ghastly * Evil Koopa * Poison Koopa * Purple Koopa * Zombie Koopa * Zombie Cheep Cheep * Devil Cheep Cheep * Crazy Cheep Cheep * Nasty Fish * Giant Mutant Fish Eggs (with legs!) * Frog Fish * Mega Boo * Beedrill * Monkey * Robot Mario * Floating Head * Chain Chomp * Fire Chomp * Bullet Bill * Mega Bill * Fire Bill * Ice Bill Items and Power Ups Power Ups * Super Mushroom * Rock Mushroom * Ice Mushroom - It acts the same as the Ice Flower from Super Mario Galaxy. * Fire Mushroom - Sets the player on fire. * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Gold Flower * Cloud Flower * Star * Rainbow Star * Golden Star Items * Coins * Gold Block * Golden Toilet - Flush it and coins come out. * 1-Up Mushroom * 2-Up Mushroom * Mario's Mustache - Makes the player fly for five seconds. DLC Power-ups and Items * Mega Mushroom * Mini Mushroom * Super Blazing Fire Ball Shield * Boomerang Flower * Hammer Bro Suit Reputation This game got good reviews. GameXplain gave it 4 stars out of 5. Gamespot gave it a 7.0. IGN gave it an 8.2. Game Informer said "Fun and challenging games makes, absolutely amazing, fun video games!" Many critics praised the game for its character roster and fun multi-player. However, It was criticized for its short length and lack of enemies. It received an 88 on Metacritic. Trivia * Originally the game was going to be a PS Vita exclusive. However, due to the Vita's poor sales, it was cancelled for the system. * The DLC was made before the game was even made. * The Zombie mode DLC sold more than the game it self. * Many death threats where sent to Mr. Miyamoto via e mail, due to the lack of Sonic characters. Its unknown if any Sonic character will be added as DLC in the future. Category:My OC